gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Quick Team
SIGN IF YOU SUPPORT QUICK! Rules # You don't have to have an account # You can't spam # Don't delete anything that isn't yours # Respect other's point of view ﻿ Signs # Hello? Who's there? I carry a Rape Whistle. # -[[User talk:Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead. True story.']]21:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) # --Oh, don't play dumb. We're better at it then you. You were having cheer-sex with him! 01:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Queen of The Quickers is here Baby! # My Lips Are SealedJust Like Your Legs # [[User: Dani99|'♫Dani99♫']] [[User talk:Dani99|'♦How many times will it take... ']] 16:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Sodafloss # ı ʟσνε υ ᵒʰ ʷᵃᶤᵗ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵗʰᵉ ʷʳᵒᶰᵍ ᵖᵉʳˢᵒᶰ 16:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # I Love Life [[User talk:BforBerry|[Life Loves You]]] 16:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) # brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura 18:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC)# [[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Proud Cheerio']][[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|''' and Queen of all things Finchel']] 18:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Quick is awesomeness' # This is how the story plays out Quinn: [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken']] 18:05, March 27, 2011 # Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 18:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # Trouty Mouth If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head YIPPIE NATIONALS!!!!!!! GO GLEE # QuinnyGirl12 18:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # GleekyVivi # Finchelquicklover 00:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # Gleek1234567 # Daftendirekt Bring da funk back to da punk. C'mon 07:49, March # Gleestyle # Brittany Susan Pierce Whenever I Pray, I Fall Asleep 06:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) # [[User Talk:Gleeful| I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too]] 09:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) # Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray♥. ~Your a geek, but I'm a gleek ;) ♥~ 11:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # SaveMeBarry2 # Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever 00:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) # Golden_Starz Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on # QuinnForever [[User:QuinnForever|'Live Like There's No Tomorrow, Love Like It's All That We Know']] 10:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) # [[User: AoiFe_OLivia| You WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab 09:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) #Finchel.Forever # #-- [[User:Gleek170|'I feel pretty, Oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and ']][[User:Gleek170|'BRIGHT!!!']] 00:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # Skool makes you Sooper Smart. 17:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! Gleek.0 lets it shine all da time =) 17:44, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? --Omgleefreak 18:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # Ms.Finchell <3 20:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) # is always there fore you--Finn+Rachel=love 22:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) # User:Darth Skulkx 12:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # # ‎I love my life I love this recordand Mi amore vole fe yah 01:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) # Finchel4Eva- The name deceives, I believe in Quick as well # --♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥Yobro001 :) 09:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) # LoserLikeMe 01:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) --Pigs are awesome, Glee is awesome, Finchel is awesome, my BFWF is awesome, I am Pigandgleecrazy 23:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #User:Goth-wheelkids Quick Royalty Queen --Oh, don't play dumb. We're better at it then you. You were having cheer-sex with him! 01:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) King Artieandtinaforeva- (put sig here) Princesses Gossip Girl-My Lips Are SealedJust Like Your Legs Star9999- brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura Gleek.0- this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! Gleek.0 lets it shine all da time =) Quinn dianna gleek- Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray♥. ~Your a geek, but I'm a gleek ;) ♥~ 11:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Glee+me+Kurt=love- (put sig here) Gleefinchelbartie- [[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Hey, if we were in prison']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'you guys would be like my bitches.']] 16:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Princes (contact Gossip Girl) Citizens BforBerry-Faberry [[User talk:BforBerry|'Trumps']] 21:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Immagleek18--- [[User talk: Immagleek18|'Don't stop me now.']] Cause it's gonna be totally awesome. 21:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Gleek170-- [[User:Gleek170|'I feel pretty, Oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and ']][[User:Gleek170|'BRIGHT!!!']] 00:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Dr.Stinky---Murphy was bored Falchuk was angry 00:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pig&gleecrazy - --Pigs are awesome, Glee is awesome, Finchel is awesome, my BFWF is awesome, I am Pigandgleecrazy 23:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Pairs That Support Quick # Finchel # Tartie # Brittana # Hevans # St.Berry # Samchel Pairs/Users That Don't Support Quick # Puckleberry # Pucktana # Quam # Fabson # Luck # Quinny Fabray Prom queens live, on average, five years longer than regular people:) 17:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I can not stand them! # [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 17:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) (More like sick!!!) # (Artie or Sanny?) Brittany S. Pierce-Abrams or Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez 17:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) # 21:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) nope ! quam forever !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #PUCKLEBERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PUCKLEBERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! # --[[User:Sky Splits|'What's an anthem? The bottom of an ant's pants! So close, so close...']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[' There's a fair amount of the pot calling the kettle black now. That's so racist.']]] 08:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Teams